Dr Danes and the Gilmore Girl
by Katelai
Summary: A smutty vignette series that jumps through time following Luke and Lorelai during various encounters.
1. Grocery Shopping

**Evil Dr. Danes and the Mutant Gilmore Girl From Space!**

**  
A/N: This is a dirty vignette series of the past, present and future! Just as a warning, story itself will jump back and fourth in time.**

**The title was basically my attempt to make it sound all cool and B-movie without being too obscure.**

**And here is just a little somethin'-somethin' to get ya started...**

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Luke asked Lorelai, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Lorelai was wearing a charcoal grey business suit with a short cropped skirt, one she hadn't worn in years, certainly not since she and Luke had been together.

Luke kissed her aggressively, blatantly ignoring all the groceries she had just brought in, that were now sitting on the counters and kitchen table in brown paper bags. Lorelai moaned into his mouth and he took one of her hands from it's tight grip upon his shoulder, guiding to down to caress the bulge in his jeans. Upon contact Lorelai let out a low moan, which prompted Luke to enter her mouth with his tongue. He brought his left hand down to fondle her butt under her short skirt, and the right tightly gripped her breast buried under her suit coat.

Lorelai had managed to unclasp Luke's belt in that time, but impatience won out from Luke as he withdrew both hands and freed himself from his jeans and boxers. Lorelai immediately grabbed his erection, and Luke's left hand returned to it's exploration of her butt. He wasted no time in caressing the crevice of her ass, letting out a moan of his own when he realized she only had a T-string thong on. It made him even harder knowing that she had gone to work that day with so little separating her sex from the rest of the world.

With that thought he spun her around so his throbbing cock was pressed up against her rear. He grabbed her hands and held them behind her back with one hand, and reached for her fabric encased clit with the other.

"Do you feel how hard you make me?" he asked her, tightening his grip on her wrists, which made her moan louder. "I'm gonna push you down on this table Lorelai, and fuck you _hard_."

And with that, he pushed her forward on the table, spilling several paper bags of groceries, mostly unnoticed, to the floor. Still holding her hands firmly behind her back he decided to improvise a little. In one swift motion he stripped his belt from his jeans and wrapped it around her wrists to join them together. Then he was free to take both hands to pull her cheeks apart and inspect the curve of her ass. He teased her anus with his throbbing erection and quickly slipped it into her wet warmth. Lorelai moaned his name and so Luke began to pump into her furiously. He reached around to tease her clit, that was still hidden behind her thong. Instead of pushing the thong aside, he pulled it tightly towards her belly button, causing additional stimulation for Lorelai and himself, as he also felt the string rub against his cock as he pumped into her. Lorelai began to moan in his name and tighten her muscles, signaling to him that her orgasm was close. Suddenly needing to feel her in his hand, he tore the thong from her body and placed his hand over her clitoris.

Luke grabbed her joined wrists with his other hand and leaned onto them, which caused Lorelai to arch her back more. Luke bit Lorelai's suit-covered shoulder as he sped up his thrusts, finally losing himself to his climax as she let out a guttural moan signaling her own.

Completely out of breath and soaked in sweat, Luke lifted himself from her body, completely unable to speak. First he moved to quickly untie Lorelai's hands from her back, knowing how uncomfortable it made her after they were done. Before he had a chance to pull his pants up from around his knees, or her skirt back down from her waist, Lorelai had stood and leaned bodily against him, forcing him to stumble into the kitchen counter, unintentionally bringing their bare body parts back into contact.

Letting out a low, satisfied chuckle, Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Lorelai grinned happily into his sweat soaked t-shirt. "You owe me a new thong," she told him, unable to hold back her own satisfied laugh.

"If I can keep ripping them off you, I'll buy you a thousand more," he responded huskily while bringing his hands back down to caress her exposed rear end.


	2. 20 Years Later

"This is not happening, this is entirely insane!" Rory roared at her mother and Luke from across the room. The couple were both seated at a worn wooden table that had been scattered in paper, both of them looked distressed and forlorn.

"You two have been best friends since I was ten years old, you've known each other for over thirty years! You've been married for over twenty! This is insane!" She continued, frustration, hurt, disappointment and confusion overtaking all of her senses.

Lorelai leaned forward across the table and buried her face in her hands, letting out a small sob. Luke leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms angrily, tightened his jaw and blew little puffs of air out of his nose.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, said Shakespeare, and Rory was proof positive that that saying was inexorably true. "You two are making a huge mistake! Before Luke went off to help TJ and Liz this summer in Maine, you guys were disgustingly inseparable! What the hell happened? Jess and I haven't heard from either of you, and all of sudden, there's divorce papers on the table? What the hell did everyone else say? And does Jackie know about this?!"

"Enough!" Luke bellowed as his pounded his fist on the table, finally fed up with Rory's rant. Leaning forward in his seat, he began his own defensive rant while pointing at Lorelai angrily. "I've tried, dammit! She won't listen to me! She won't talk to me!"

"Like hell!" Lorelai finally added in. "You've been pissed about something for months and you never let on!"

"That's fucking bull shit Lorelai and you know it!"

"God, _see_, this is what he's like, all the fucking time!" Now Lorelai was screaming back at Luke, as good as she got, now on her feet facing him head on.

"Stop it!" Rory cried, "Both of you! I can't believe you guys want to end it, after all this time!"

"I don't want to end it, for crying out loud! She does!" Luke bit back, still screaming, still angry.

"You don't want to end it but you're willing to freeze me out? That's real mature Luke!" Lorelai cried, her heart pounding and blood boiling.

At this, Luke jumped up from his chair to face Lorelai on the same level. "I froze you out? You're crazy! Ever since I got back from Maine you've been so damn cold, Lorelai!"

"You stopped calling me!"

"What?"

"We talked all the time and then all of a sudden, we had a stupid little fight and you stopped! And when I'd call, you never had time to talk to me! I tried so hard, Luke! And you were supposed to buy me tickets to visit you, you promised you'd send them, and then you never did! I thought, I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"That you met someone else! And then you extended your trip. And got so mad when I asked you to come home or if I could go up there!"

"You're crazy Lorelai... It's only ever been you, that's all its ever gonna be!"

"Then what happened? What happened in Maine, Luke?"

"Okay! I lied," Luke hissed, defeated.

"What? There was someone else?" Lorelai asked, suddenly finding it even harder to breath.

Luke turned to Rory and re-clenched his fists. "Rory, do you mind, giving us a minute?"

Rory sqeeked a yes and before leaving walking quickly up to the table that was still dividing Luke and Lorelai. She faced them each for a moment and grabbed all the papers from the surface. Clutching them to her chest, she took a breath as if to say something, but instead fled from the room. Neither Luke or Lorelai seemed to care that their divorce papers had just walked off with their daughter.

Once Luke was sure Rory was no longer within hearing distance, he slumped down into his chair. "Lorelai, could you please sit down?"

Lorelai hesitated for a minute before turning to her chair and falling into it, arms firmly crossed over her chest.

Luke inhaled deeply before he began. "I cheated on you," he confessed, almost too quiet to hear.

Lorelai said his name in exhale and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "It was just once, a blow job," he continued, wincing at the last two words. "We had that stupid argument over Jacquelin getting that ridiculous tattoo, and I was pissed off. So I got drunk and the next thing I knew..."

Lorelai let out an almost imperceptible sob. "I knew there was someone else," she whispered.

"No," Luke replied with finality. "It was once, a mistake! I didn't care about her. I care about you! I love you Lorelai, that'll never change!"

Suddenly refueled with anger, Lorelai stood again. "But you were willing to let me go! You didn't tell me! You let it rip us apart!"

"I didn't know how to make you happy anymore and I didn't want to hurt you! _God_, Lorelai, it doesn't change the fact that you wouldn't let me in, once I got back, you wouldn't even let me touch you!" Luke shouted, standing back up to face her again.

"I knew it! I knew something happened up there!"

"It meant nothing! It meant less than nothing! I'm _so_ sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't! I love _you_, Lorelai_,_ only you! That's never gonna change!"

Lorelai bit back a sob and shook her head, telling him no without being able to say the word. She forced her gaze from the smoldering look in his eyes and sped towards the back hallway, her heals knocking heavily on the wooden floor. Luke was hot on her heals, halfway down the hallway he grabbed her elbow and spun her around. "Don't walk away from me, I won't let you," he said hotly, almost huskily, his mouth inches from hers.

The moment Lorelai tried to pull back, Luke reeled her in and forced his mouth onto hers. At first Lorelai whimpered in protest, but soon succumbed to his raging desire. Breathing through his nose, Luke forced his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around he waist. Tears began to stream down Lorelai face, while she frantically ripped Luke's shirt from his pants, suddenly needing to feel the hot skin of his lower back. Soon Luke was urging Lorelai to the floor, kissing her with maddening and intense pressure.

"Let me show you," he whispered into her ear after he finally disengaged from her lips. "Let me show you how much I love you, how much I want you."

At his words, Lorelai arched her back and dug her nails into Luke's bare skin. He slowly moved backwards down her body, down the soft material of her simple wrap dress, until he reached her hips. He positioned his knees between her legs and lowered his mouth over her heat, breathing hot air onto her through the thin material of her skirt.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered completely lost in the moment, before she placed her hands on his head. Luke lifted the skirt of her dress up to her waist and pulled her underwear from her body in one swift motion. Facing her bare sex, save for the perfectly groomed rectangular strip of hair above it, Luke licked his lips and tentatively pulled her lips apart with his fingers. He was thirsty for her, almost drooling at the sight of her trimmed and bare labia. Unable to wait another moment, he dove in and licked the entire length of her. Lorelai whimpered again before he sought out her clitoris and suckled on it fervently. He then pulled his mouth off of her and quickly buried two fingers deep inside.

"God, Lorelai, you're so hot, so wet... so beautiful," he mumbled, unable to control his emotions. He groaned when he felt her voluntarily tighten her muscles around his fingers. At that he leaned forward again and returned his attention to her clitoris, as he roughly drove his fingers in and out of her.

The moment he felt her begin to moan his name, he released his mouth from her and climbed back up her body, while still continueing to drive her up with his hand. When he reached her lips he kissed them passionately again, making sure he was at eye level as she climaxed. After she did come, he slowly removed his fingers from inside her, righted her skirt and shifted to hold her tightly in his arms. A few sobs broke out from Lorelai's lips and tears began to stream down her face once more.

Luke held her in his arms in that position upon the rug in their back hallway, until she fell asleep, whispering to her how much he loved her and how sorry he was, over and over again.


	3. Fantasies and First Times

**A/N: I am having a really good time at work, I've been on a high for like two weeks now because of it! I was going to save this update until next week, but I feel like it's already Friday and I should post it to celebrate! Here's a flufftastic smufferific update, hopefully it'll please ya!**

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai called one afternoon, walking down the staircase of her home towards the kitchen.

"Huh?" Luke asked, absorbed in his egg scrambling on the stove. Both of them were comfortably rumpled and still in their pajamas. Luke was clad in a paid of worn slightly stretched out boxers that sat winkled and lopsided on his hips, shown up only by his stretched out white v-neck undershirt. Lorelai was dressed similarly, in another pair of Luke's old worn boxes that sat even more lopsided on her hips and his worn out green army t-shirt. The moment Lorelai bounced into the kitchen, Luke's attention was immediately diverted from scrambling eggs to her bouncing, free bosom encased only in his thin worn t-shirt.

Lorelai let out a snort when she noticed his attention and went to wrap her arms around Luke's midsection from behind. Luke crackled a satisfied smile and returned his attention to his eggs.

"I love waking up with you here," Lorelai mumbled into his back.

"I'm not complaining," Luke responded, reaching up with his free hand to gently rub her wrist.

"You smell like me," Lorelai continued, rubbing her nose against the soft cotton covering his back.

"I really need to bring some of my own soap over here."

"Not _that_," she giggled, locking her arms even tighter. She opened her mouth and breathed hot air on the spot between his shoulder blades, causing Luke to shiver and shift.

"Lorelai, I'm cooking..." he grumbled, pointedly moving his hips back from the flame of the gas stove. "And your eggs are done," he announced, moving to scoop the eggs from the frying pan onto one of her Charlie's Angels plates.

"Ooh!" Lorelai cooed, immediately distracted from her teasing of Luke. She took the plate from him with a giant grin on her face and tried to flatten Luke's bed head as she moved towards the table. "Oh!" She gasped as she began to dig in, "I was wondering something."

Luke joined her at the table with a glass on orange juice. "Swallow," he urged, as he gulped down the orange liquid.

"Mmm," she hummed, watching his Adam's apple bob as he drank. "I'll never get sick of that."

"Eat," Luke urged, setting the now empty glass down, with a barely concealed smug smile upon his face.

"I'll need to keep my energy up if Captain Danes is going to take me back into the cock pit," Lorelai mocked in a high pitched voice, still talking with her mouth full.

"You're horrible, and it'd be my Ready Room... And what were you wondering?"

"Huh?" Lorelai asked, not sure which sentence she was more confused by.

"You said just now that you were wondering about something."

"Oh! Right," Lorelai said with a pleased smile, scooping the last of her eggs into her mouth. "I was wondering, since we're now, _you know_, engaging in the horizontal mambo regularly... If you'd ever, before, I mean I know you were _pining_. I mean, I am your Eva Gardner and all... It wouldn't have been weird if you had... you know, fantasized, well, about me."

"Well," Luke began, playing with his empty glass, his were eyes suddenly downcast and his cheeks began to flush. "I uh, I mean, of course..."

"Luke, it's okay, it's just me here. You know I won't judge you. I mean... I'd definitely, _you-know_, about you, before, you know..." Lorelai tried to explain, suddenly feeling the same discomfort that Luke had been.

"You did?" he asked, suddenly looking up, searching her eyes.

She cracked a small shy smile and nodded. "I always wanted you to... I don't know, just one day, come into my house or... I imagined you'd, well, that you'd just tell me to shut up, tear my clothes off and have your way with me."

"I did sort of tell you to shut up," Luke admitted through his smile, his ears now completely red.

"And it was hot!" Lorelai said laughingly. "So tell me, Luke!"

"Well, I did sort of have one," Luke admitted softly. "I always thought that one night, you'd sneak into my apartment... and just climb into my bed wearing a pair of those wacky pajamas, and kiss me without saying a word."

"The wacky pajamas huh?" Lorelai asked, amused.

"Remember when you were supposed to paint the diner with me, you'd forgotten and you ran all the way to town that morning in your pajamas covered in--in Lucy's and pastries?"

"Yes."

"I could never get that image out of my mind. I mean, don't get me wrong, right now, you look..._ so hot_. But there's something about the baggy flannel--"

"Aha! The flannel!" Lorelai cut in, raising her fist in the air.

"You got me," Luke deadpanned. "I love all things flannel."

"You do! So here's another thing I'd been wondering... When did you lose your virginity?"

"Fifteen," Luke responded, not even breaking a sweat. "You?"

"Fourteen," Lorelai responded with a shrug.

"Huh, I guess I always imagined you'd lost it when you got pregnant with Rory."

"Nah I was quite the little harlot back then, actually, I did some really dumb stuff. I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier, I mean that I didn't get pregnant, because I was really asking for it. Knowing myself at that age, I tried to make sure Rory understood what kind of consequences there are from sex. I mean, my parents never had the sex talk and I never really knew anyone my age that got pregnant back then."

"Just with uh... Rory's dad?"

"No, I lost it to Derrick Sedgwick on the gym mats in my schools storage room. Chris and I had been friends since we were kids, and he had pretty much been chasing me since puberty... But he wasn't the first... or second..."

"Ah," Luke responded, his blush returning.

"Well what about you? Was it all about Rachel?"

Luke let out a snort. "No, she wouldn't give me the time of day. I lost it to one of Liz's friends, Callie Jones. Liz had thrown this party one night when our dad was out of town, and one thing led to another..."

"Was Rachel the next one?"

Luke abruptly coughed and stood. "Lets go back upstairs!"

Lorelai jumped up, a sly smile forming on her face. "What did you do? Guh! It _was _Crazy Carrie!"

"What?! No! Geez, Lorelai! No!" Luke asked, suddenly appalled.

"Then who?"

"Dammit, it's embarrassing."

"What, did someone's mom give you a dutch-rudder or something..."

At that Luke blushed and fled from the kitchen.

"Someone's mom?" Lorelai pried laughingly, suddenly excited as she chased him down the hall.

"She wasn't someone's mom, she was just _older_!" he replied as he ran up the stairs.

Lorelai was hot on his heals, skipping stairs as she trailed him upwards. "What? Who? Tell me Luke! What..." She froze in the doorway to her bedroom, gasped and ran to jump on Luke's back.

"Miss Patty!" she hooted, riding him piggy-back now. "You had a thing with Miss Patty!"

"You're deranged," Luke snorted, spinning in a circle to make her dizzy, before falling bodily onto the bed. Lorelai let out a giggle as she moved to stradle Luke's waist. She grabbed his arms and planted them above his head, smiling at him defiantly. "It was a girl named Alicia Gleason," he finally admitted.

"Huh! Gleason... Kirk's sister? Wait, Kirk doesn't have a sister..."

"His cousin... she was in college at the time."

"Woah, you banged Kirk's cousin?"

"Sheesh, it wasn't that bad, I mean, they're not all like him."

"And then Rachel?" Lorelai asked, from her position atop Luke, still holding his arms above his head.

"And then Rachel," he repeated softly, staring into her eyes and lifting his hips so they pressed against her body. Lorelai cracked a smile when she felt his arousal and leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips. Luke disengaged his hands from hers and moved to slide his old t-shirt from her body. Her long curls spilled out over his face and so he reached out and gathered them at the back of her neck with both hands. He took in her appearance, now sporting only the worn pair of boxers, her hair messy and bunched in his hands, her breasts teasing his chest through the thin material of his shirt.

"I never thought someone would look so hot in my underwear," he told her huskily, before he pulled her head down for another heated kiss. After a minute Luke spun her around so she now laid below him, tore his t-shirt over his head and returned to her lips. Not willing to waste too much time, he also began to slide the shorts from Lorelai's hips, while she in turn made short work of his underwear.

Luke pulled back for a moment and stared lovingly into Lorelai's eyes. He brushed a stray hair from her forehead, eliciting a small smile from Lorelai. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Luke slid into her warmth, already mesmerized by her small gasps. "Oh, Lorelai," he whispered as he began to move in and out of her.

Once they were both satisfied, Luke laid on his back with Lorelai in his arms, both at a loss for words, laying contentedly together.

"That day that I stood you up, the painting date," Lorelai began to murmur to Luke, as she moved to look him in the eyes. "I still feel bad about that. I was sorry, I am sorry."

"It's okay, I know," he said immediately in response, smiling and pushing her hair from her face.

"Chris asked me to marry him that day."

"Lorelai..." Luke responded gustily.

"I said no. Because it's always been you."


End file.
